


Lonely in the Framework

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Spoilers for Season Four





	Lonely in the Framework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> Spoilers for Season Four

Jemma looked up at the tentative knocking.

She wiped her eyes and sat up straight on her bunk, back against the wall. “Come in.”

Daisy came into the room and closed the door behind her. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks pink. Daisy sat beside Jemma and put her arm around her. Jemma leaned in against her, her arm slipping around Daisy’s waist. They clung to each other.

It was lonely in the Framework, being surrounded by familiar faces that had no idea who you were. But they had each other. That made their situation a little less bleak.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the femslash100 prompt: Drabbletag7: Agents of SHIELD: Daisy/Jemma - lonely


End file.
